Forum:Daisuke Fujihara
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name:Daisuke Fujihara Gender:male Age:15 God Parent Choices:Izanagi Appearance: Personality:he is full of life and just like to brighten up your day.He likes to hide his feelings over a smile and tends to pretend his not hurt when he is. He's a bit protective and will fight if he think the cause is right. A bit of a kluts and a clown but sometimes is serious and overly focus on one thing.he like to read on his spear time and tends to wear reading glassess(even if he doesnt need it) . He 's a jack of all trades but he tends to hide it cause of what his grandparents thought him.he hides his scar and wont tell what hurts him cause he puts people in front of himself. History:Izanagi met Sakura Fujihara a party that her parents held for her. When Izanagi saw her he was stunned by her so tried to charm her but was denied as she didn’t want any commitment and wanted to live her life while she have time. Izanagi was devastated as he didn’t know she had cystic fibrosis tried his hardest to get his way with Sakura. His effort was fruitful as after a month he and Sakura were in a relationship that had its sets of flings. One of those flings gave Sakura unwanted results as after 5 months she found out she was pregnant. She thought of abortion as she had a medical problem but her parents talked her out of it .As they thought that maybe the child can help her coop with her condition. She agreed and after 4 months and a hard labor Daisuke was born. After Daisuke was born Sakura’s health became worse enough for her to be hospitalized. So passed most of her duty of parenting to her parents but tried her best to be there for Daisuke. Daisuke under his grandparent’s watchful eye so he put his best foot in everything he does so he can show his mother as in his heart he hope this can help her get better . Even if he became a jack of all trades it didn’t stop Daisuke from growing up normally as his grandparents didn’t want to pamper him.At school he was a bit of a nerd and didnt like to talk to people as he focuses in his exams and sports. So in the nutshell he grew up quite normally that is until his mother died when he was 12 and everything went downhill from there. As his grandparents died soon after from a car accident so he was left with their son whom hated Daisuke. Thus out of hatred he was abusive to Daisuke and Daisuke found comfort at the hospital where he brightens up everybody there by being a volunteer to forget his own pain. His father saw this so on his 16th birthday gave him a map that was in a gift box that led to camp. He followed the map and now he’s here and to congradulate him on a job well done his dad gave him his weapon by meeting him in a dream. .. Weapons:a pen that can change into a sword that have a pin that can change into a shield Username:mel ---- Um...mel onee-chan, could you please write how he got the weapon? :3 then he's claimed Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 23:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) oh? okgive me 5 minutes to think *5 hours pass by* Ha!! I have an idea!! Lol yea, his dad did give him, but in way did his father give him the map and weapon?Via..dream?gift box? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) hmm.....let me think *puts the thinking cap on* ahah!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 10:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ummm?Can you put it in the history part please?:3 Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ummm ok?10:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie! Chu claimed!Counselor it is!XD Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Claimed